


The worst sin 罪無可赦

by Sayo



Series: The worst sin 罪無可赦 [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: 警告：阿福受!!!看清楚配對!!!看清楚攻受!!!如受到心裡創傷一概不負責!!!!!!!時間點從BVS之前開始，兩人之間的關係變化。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 為了不笑場，我決定用阿爾佛列德，而不是習以為常的阿福。至於為何出現這個配對，就怪鐵叔為何老了還是這麼性感吧！(毆)

第一章(約4900字)

阿爾佛列德幾乎是狼狽地連夜逃走，以最快的速度連絡上以前軍中的好友，希望能在好友的度假小屋待上一陣子，因為他在英國沒任何地產，雖然韋恩家族給的待遇很優渥，足夠讓他買下英國鄉下的莊園或城堡，只是他沒想過自己有天能夠回到家鄉。接著他買了一張去英國的單程機票，帶著簡單的行李，一路直奔某個幾乎與世隔絕的鄉村小屋，距離最近的商店的車程至少需要一個小時，英國北部鄉下濕冷的空氣讓他想起一些久到像是上輩子的回憶，那時他還相當年輕，還不知道自己的人生會跟另一個男人糾纏到這種地步。

阿爾佛列德常常懷疑，這是自己要的人生嗎？當初選擇當管家的他，絕對料不到一場悲劇會徹底改變兩個人的人生，除了跟軍人一樣，將自身奉獻給工作，他還得為雇主二十四小時隨時待命，幾乎沒有私人時間，在管家的職務之外，還得扶持這個男人完成志願，而這個志願卻變成，他們兩人踏下去就沒回頭路的無底泥沼。

蝙蝠俠執著於為帶來光明而戰，但光明卻遙不可及，就像在地獄深處抬頭看，上方閃爍著微弱的光線。這個地獄用希望作為引誘，吸引苦痛的靈魂，往上攀爬並搏鬥至遍體鱗傷，好不容易觸碰到光芒，卻又一次次摔落的更深。阿爾佛列德則在地獄深淵陪伴著蝙蝠俠跟布魯斯，這個因承受太多而被撕裂的靈魂，而寸步不離的的陪伴，對他也造成了影響。

他養育布魯斯．韋恩長大成人，訓練男孩獨立及如何待人處事，他一直把對方當作自己的兒子看待，但當布魯斯濃密烏黑的頭髮慢慢長出白斑，他才意識到，對方跟自己一樣，是個正在老去的男人，他們之間年齡的差距也逐漸模糊。其實他早就發現布魯斯對自己尋求的情感已經變質，卻放任對方一步步的佔據，只有他見識過布魯斯跟蝙蝠俠最脆弱的一面，在知道對方是如此依賴自己時，他因此耽溺在被索求的滿足中。

一開始是布魯斯會在喝醉或是心情很糟時，在大半夜敲著他拖車屋的門，起初，他還能將對方趕回去，幾次之後，他心軟於布魯斯哀求的眼神，讓對方進門，傾訴作為蝙蝠俠的自我懷疑——蝙蝠俠在脫掉面具後，疲憊的無法肯定二十多年的非法正義是否有用。阿爾佛列德通常只是靜靜聽著，最後他會維持多年來同樣的立場，無論布魯斯做出什麼決定，他都保證自己會成為對方的後盾，於是布魯斯更常帶著酒造訪他的拖車屋。有次他倆在小小的客廳裡，並肩坐在靠窗的沙發上，布魯斯突然倒臥在他的大腿上，藉著醉意像個小孩一樣鬧著脾氣，說什麼都不肯起來，但布魯斯小時候可從沒這樣跟自己撒嬌，最後布魯斯就這樣睡在他腿上，他則不自覺的撫摸著男人斑駁的白髮。那晚之後，布魯斯的肢體接觸就越來越多，有時是手搭在他肩上，有時是攬著他的腰部，最常出現的，就是在他們喝酒或喝咖啡時，布魯斯會抓住他的手並輕輕撫摸，就像是一次次的試探跟確認，而他則沉默地接受這一切。

在逃走的兩個月前，他在工作桌邊專心維修蝙蝠俠的裝備時，本來還在電腦螢幕前查資料的布魯斯，突然站到他身後，大膽的將雙手圍繞腰部，整個人緊貼在他背後，並在他耳邊低語。  
「現在，你還有機會拒絕。」  
「我可不想弄斷自己的骨頭。」  
「我不是在強迫你，你隨時可以喊停。」布魯斯將手往上探索，解開他背心跟襯衫跟的扣子，冰冷的手掌伸進衣物，緊貼著他發燙的肌膚。  
阿爾佛列德無法拒絕，那些留在太陽穴邊及後頸上細碎的吻，煽動著他沉寂已久的渴望，布魯斯解開他褲頭的鈕扣，並拉下褲子的拉鍊，在工作圍裙底下，布魯斯緩慢的撫摸他的陰莖，而他唯一的回應，就只是輕輕的嘆了一聲。  
「我想聽到你的聲音，可以嗎？」  
布魯斯的哀求是他最大的弱點，這渾小子在四十歲之前根本就沒表現過任何怯懦式的要求，反倒年紀大了才用這招吃定他。  
「那麼多對象能挑，你偏偏挑了一個老男人。」  
「沒有任何人像你一樣，能夠接受跟理解面具底下的我。」  
阿爾佛列德抓緊桌子邊緣，努力克制並咬緊牙根，最後高潮時，他只頂多發出像小跑步後的喘息聲。布魯斯幫他稍做清理之後，他轉過身，拿下眼鏡，閉上眼，主動吻了布魯斯，隔著層層衣物緊貼的下半身，他也能感受到對方的硬挺，布魯斯拉著他的手觸碰那份炙熱，他順從的照做，在綿密細長的親吻中，他捋動著布魯斯的陰莖，就像剛剛對方所做的一樣，緩慢而細緻，當對方釋放在他手中時，阿爾佛列德覺得自己好像犯了一種說不出口的罪過。

他們的關係及立場產生了微妙的改變，阿爾佛列德在布魯斯的生命中，扮演著比蝙蝠俠還多重的身份：管家、曾經的監護人、父執輩的投影、朋友、內勤人員，現在又多了一層新的關係。

在蝙蝠俠初出茅廬時，布魯斯受重傷後還是執意要當蝙蝠俠，阿爾佛列德早就為這件事嚴厲規勸過許多次，而布魯斯口頭承諾會注意自己的安全，但行動上的變數，迫使他也只能盡量做好內勤，將傷害機率降到最低。  
現在要顧慮的還不只這些，阿爾佛列德發現，他開始厭惡自己必須守在螢幕前，為蝙蝠俠提供後援這一點，他一直害怕哪天自己會親眼看到或聽到，蝙蝠俠死前的一分一秒，在這之前並不是沒想過這點，但新關係影響了原本的立場，他從被迫要全程見證朋友的死亡，變成目睹愛人是如何死去。

半個月前，蝙蝠俠受了重傷回到基地，是必須去醫院處理的傷勢，雖然這不是第一次，但也很少發生，阿爾佛列德發覺，自己無法以愛人的身分承受這些，他想回復原來的界線，但布魯斯早是他生活的全部，蝙蝠俠亦然，表面上他沉著冷靜的處理好一切細節，從住院治療到韋恩企業職務代理，但其實他不曉得自己到底該如何面對，於是在布魯斯出院前一天，他匆匆忙的逃走了。

××× ××× ×××

一個星期的悠閒獨處，安安靜靜沒人打擾，辭職前阿爾佛列德從沒休過這麼久的假，坐在壁爐前喝著紅酒或威士忌，讀些一直都沒時間看的書，或是在溫暖的白日，沿著一些小徑漫無目的地散步，他都忘記上次享受這種寧靜，是多少年前的事。他認為這段時間對蝙蝠俠來說，算是久到不可思議，對方或許真的覺悟放棄了，這讓他有點失落但也鬆了一口氣。只是到了第八天，該面對的現實還是降臨了，當他散步回到小屋時，遠遠就看到那台熟悉的奧斯頓馬丁，停在他的BMW重型機車旁邊。

「有必要連車都空運過來嗎？」阿爾佛列德關上門，脫掉大衣及圍巾，披掛在壁爐旁的單人沙發上，坐到沙發上時，坐在對面的布魯斯遞了一杯威士忌給他。  
「難得有機會開長途。一路美景讓我了解，你選擇到這裡來的原因。」  
「只是單純地想離你遠一點。」  
「你知道我是個高效率的私家偵探，二十四小時內就能找到你。」  
「那麼，既然有要事耽擱你一個星期，你就快滾回高壇吧。」  
「我是試著留些空間給你。」  
「我辭職了，那封信我寫得很清楚。」  
「我不接受，你和我父親簽的合約中也寫得很明白，這份契約不得單方面宣布解約。」  
「我記得那份合約上，也寫了關於我個人隱私的部分，韋恩先生，是你違約在先。」  
「阿爾佛列德，我需要你。」布魯斯傾身向前，而年長的男人往後退縮。  
「是蝙蝠俠需要後援，還是布魯斯．韋恩需要管家？」  
「你，只有你，我需要的是阿爾佛列德．潘尼沃斯，不是其他身份。」  
「我不能回去。」  
「你為什麼現在才逃走？你不是早就接受了？」  
「那是我的錯，我應該早點拒絕你。」  
「但你沒有。為什麼到現在才否認你自己的感覺？」  
「那只是兩個男人獨處太久的後遺症。」  
「別對你自己說謊！」布魯斯離開座位，半跪在阿爾佛列德面前，握住對方的手。「看著我。」但阿爾佛列德盯著壁爐裡跳動的火，不願直視布魯斯的雙眼。  
「你想尋求精神上的慰藉，我永遠歡迎，但不該以那種方式。我愛你，也不該以那種關係。」  
「你為什麼後悔？」  
「你的『為什麼』太多了，我確實後悔，你只要知道這點就夠了。」  
「怎麼作你才願意回來？」  
「你是偵探，你自己能找到答案。」  
「我不能再這樣碰觸你。」布魯斯起身，站在年長男人的面前，伸手撫摸著阿爾佛列德的臉龐，接著彎腰，無視對方的婉拒，直接吻上那緊閉的唇。「我不能再這樣吻你。」  
「布魯斯，拜託別……」  
「我保證這是最後一次，至少，你算是欠我一個正式道別。」  
阿爾佛列德像是絕望般的閉上雙眼，過了幾秒，嘆口氣之後，他才說：「好吧，你這狡猾的孩子，總是知道怎麼讓我無法拒絕。」

臥室的暖氣才剛打開，房間裡的空氣還是低的讓人哆嗦，但當布魯斯從後面擁抱他時，那份溫暖的體溫讓阿爾佛列德害怕自己會無法割捨，他不知道自己正在解開襯衫鈕扣的雙手，是因為寒冷還是懼怕而顫抖，布魯斯接替他的動作，脫去衣物的同時，也在他背後留下一個個濕熱的親吻，當他一絲不掛，布魯斯的吻從腰部開始往下移動前，他出聲制止了。  
「布魯斯，等等，過來。」阿爾佛列德牽起對方的手，往床鋪走去，拋開所有羞恥心跟罪惡感，坐到床上，打開自己的身體。「現在，我不是你的侍從，取悅我。」

布魯斯深深吸了一口氣，在這兩個月之間，他們為數不多的性愛中，阿爾佛列德總是表現出一種必須拒絕卻又無法抵抗的樣子，他確實迷戀著對方帶著罪惡感的神情，但眼前這個帶著權威式挑逗的男人，更加刺激他的官感。布魯斯近乎朝聖般的開始親吻男人的小腿脛骨、膝蓋直到大腿內側，他喜歡男人修長的雙腿，還有雖然上了年紀卻依舊維持優美的體態。在他含住阿爾佛列德的陰莖時，終於聽到他渴望已久的聲音——毫不壓抑且放縱於快感的喘息。  
「脫掉你的衣服。」  
磁性的魅惑低沈嗓音，在命令時更讓他無法抗拒，布魯斯起身脫掉上衣，阿爾佛列德的右腳踩上他的鼠蹊部，對他褲子底下勃起的陰莖施力。  
「為什麼是我？」  
「或許我有些戀父情結。」布魯斯用花花公子的面具回答。  
「駁回，不接受玩笑話。」阿爾佛列德的右腳又增加力道。  
「我說過，只有你能……」  
「接受跟理解面具底下的你，但是你從沒給別人機會去了解你。」  
「你是我唯一信任的人，我唯一能展現弱點而不會被傷害的人。」  
「我們一直都是這樣，我永遠都是你最好的朋友，或者，家人，如果你願意的話。」  
「這種關係也是家人的一種。」  
「這叫『伴侶』，相信我，伴侶的關係比起朋友或家人，反目成仇的機率高太多了。什麼時候開始的？」  
「我不知道，大概是我開始長出白頭髮的時候吧。」  
「很好，我喜歡誠實的孩子，現在，吻我。」  
布魯斯抓住阿爾佛列德的手腕，將對方壓制在床鋪上且雙手固定在頭頂上方，覆上那雙唇後就再也捨不得離開，從貪婪攫取到喘不過氣，直到放慢速度，細細品嘗他或許再也沒機會碰觸的舌與唇，接著布魯斯感到阿爾佛列德的律動，對方緩緩的挺起腰部，慢慢的，一次又一次，磨蹭著他早已硬挺到發疼的陰莖。  
「等一下。」布魯斯離開床鋪，撿起散落在地上的西裝外套，摸索口袋，回到床鋪時，他已脫掉剩下的衣物，並帶著保險套跟潤滑液。  
「你這混小子，果然早就有預謀。」  
「是你教導我，作任何事之前都要有計畫。」  
「去你的計畫。」  
布魯斯喜歡阿爾佛列德用近乎慵懶的語調說著粗話或嘲諷的字眼，乍聽之下彷彿是在朗讀什麼詩詞，一種轉換語言本質的魔力，或許這是對方的抱怨從不會讓他厭煩的原因。

布魯斯細心的用手指幫他擴張，但阿爾佛列德覺得布魯斯沒完沒了的詢問快把他煩死。  
「別問個不停，你對女人也這麼囉嗦嗎？」  
「沒有，只是……上次你看起來好像很痛。」  
「但你也不用問這麼多次，該死，我還沒老到經不起你這點折磨。」  
「那我可以……」  
「喔，該死的閉上你的嘴，認真的操我總行了吧！」  
布魯斯抽出手指，將陰莖抵在那足夠柔軟的入口，一點一滴的緩緩進入阿爾佛列德，側臥在床鋪上的他因過度充實的感覺屏住呼吸，手指深深陷入蓬鬆的枕頭裡，比起上次確實沒有那麼難受，當布魯斯開始移動時，他才想起該放鬆身體，隨著對方進出的節奏調整呼吸，痠痛感在習慣之後漸漸消退，阿爾佛列德喜歡布魯斯一次比一次還深入的衝刺，對方比自己還清楚那邊是敏感帶，耳後、後頸跟肩膀時不時的被輕輕啃咬著，當他本能想去撫摸自己的陰莖時，對方將他的手引導到背後，他便緊抓著布魯斯的臀部，往自己身上推擠，催促著對方加重力道跟速度，他的下半身感到一陣陣的酥麻，勃起的陰莖開始流出精液，但快感依然持續著，迷茫恍惚的感覺直到布魯斯高潮完停止動作後，沿續了一會兒，他才慢慢的從餘韻中回神。

布魯斯在阿爾佛列德旁邊睡著，並緊緊抱住他的腰部，他很想抽菸，但只是稍微移動，布魯斯就醒過來，並抱得更緊。  
「我不會逃跑，我只是想抽菸。」  
布魯斯裝作沒聽到。  
「這次回去，我不會再離開。」阿爾佛列德輕揉著布魯斯的髮絲，試著安撫對方。「但你也得作到你的承諾，這是最後一次。」

布魯斯整張臉埋進阿爾佛列德的肩窩裡，此刻他的世界就只有這個男人，其餘都被屏除在外。

TBC

碎念：  
1.這篇在2016/3/27我就建檔開始寫，沒多久就放棄，但各種原因擱置到正聯要上了才想把它寫完，本來想在正聯上之前寫完，果然還是沒辦法了OTZ  
2.其實以前蝙蝠俠/阿福這CP是我的大雷，哪知DCEU請到了鐵叔這個老了荷爾蒙依舊強力散發的演員。剛開始看蝙蝠俠的漫畫時，還蠻喜歡All Star Batman & Robin, the Boy Wonder (我知道很多人不喜歡這本，不喜歡的就別跟我吵了，謝謝)，看完某天我夢見這本的阿福跟蝙蝠俠要接吻，接到之前我就嚇醒了，N年後的某天我的雷CP變萌CP(不過還是DCEU限定啦)，人算不如天算啊XD  
3.我現在是坑挖了就跑(毆)會更啦，只是很慢很慢很慢……(汗)


	2. 第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更新一小段，不然會拖更久(毆)對不起這篇沒肉，但後面保證有肉。

第二章(約3800字)

他們的關係不是一下子就能回到過去的界線，至少對布魯斯而言是這樣。

有那麼幾次，布魯斯在凌晨時分回到地下基地，看到趴著桌子小憩的阿爾佛列德，總是想伸手去觸碰對方，而他必須忍耐這份衝動，簡直比他執行過的所有任務都還要困難，唯一渴求的人就近在眼前，卻因著他必須遵守的承諾，變得如此遙不可及。  
今天布魯斯回到基地的時間已接近日出，阿爾佛列德似乎睡得比平常還沉，連他都已經走到桌邊，對方還是沒有反應，於是他用指尖輕輕的撫過那幾絡銀灰髮絲，希望男人不會發現。  
「請別碰我，韋恩先生，我們協議過的。」阿爾佛列德依舊趴著，說完話後才緩緩起身，戴上眼鏡，面無表情的看向他的雇主。  
「我以為你睡著了。」  
「只是打個盹。作為你的管家很難不超時工作，我睡著也不代表你能隨意碰我。」  
「你是在測試我嗎？」布魯斯開始懷疑這是不是一個測試信任的陷阱。  
「沒有，我只是老了，這份工作讓我隨時都能睡死。」  
阿爾佛列德接過蝙蝠俠的面罩，開始檢查損傷的部分，布魯斯在一旁看著，欲言又止，好不容易開口，喉嚨卻乾澀的難以發聲。  
「我……」布魯斯清了一下喉嚨。「我需要時間調適，我沒辦法像你一樣，這種感情不是說斷就能斷。」  
「把我當作冷酷無情拋棄你的狠心情人，而我確實也夠冷酷無情。」阿爾佛列德將面罩放在固定架上，簡單的紀錄一些需要維修的部分，說這句話時他沒看著布魯斯。  
「我不是那個意思。」  
「我知道，但這樣比較容易。」  
「阿爾佛列德。」布魯斯抓住男人的手腕，想阻止對方轉身離去。  
「我保證過，我不會離開你。我也不會拒絕你的任何要求，除了上床這件事之外。」  
「一個安慰的擁抱可以嗎？」  
「別得寸進尺。」但阿爾佛列德知道，自己不可能抗拒那哀傷寂寥的眼神。「放開我，閉上眼睛，手不能亂動。」  
布魯斯照做，他先聞到熟悉的菸味，接著是一個像安撫大孩子的擁抱，雙肩被包圍在年長男人的懷裡，跟以往裡一樣溫暖親密，布魯斯深呼吸，對方身上的味道，對他而言是獨一無二且充滿各種回憶，但沒多久，阿爾佛列德輕輕的拍了幾下他的背，收回雙手，往後退一步，結束這短暫的肢體接觸。  
「走吧，你想吃完早餐再休息嗎？」  
「好的，謝謝。」  
「別謝的太早，你要負責榨柳橙汁。先把蝙蝠裝換下吧。」

他們一起搭著電梯到地面上那棟簡約別致的宅邸，布魯斯走向浴室，阿爾佛列德走向廚房，開始準備一些簡單的餐點。他絕對不會承認，當布魯斯站在桌邊時，他早就醒了，掙扎著該不該拒絕對方的碰觸，這對他而言也是一個艱難的測試。在逃走的那一星期，他思考著自己是不是太過懦弱？因為無法承擔而選擇拒絕布魯斯，是否太過殘忍？但他說服自己，布魯斯的情感世界已經太過封閉，他不能為了私欲，而將對方拖進一個更加狹隘的牢籠。

布魯斯擁有廣大的不動產，但自從他成年之後，阿爾佛列德的房間雖然位於他的地產之內，卻彷彿是他的禁區，就算對方沒有明白說過，他就是知道自己不能隨便進入，就連搬到湖邊這棟宅邸，阿爾佛列德也堅持要自己的私人空間，於是在湖邊另選了一塊空地，住在小小的拖車屋裡，直到前幾個月前，他才得以進入，進去之後，他才發現拖車屋裡比他想像的還寬敞一些，而阿爾佛列德的品味也將內裝以一種低調奢華的風格呈現，上好的木質用簡單俐落的線條裝飾，跟他的玻璃屋相比，更加溫暖舒適。 

布魯斯不打算放棄，他會遵守承諾，但他知道阿爾佛列德的防線並不穩固。

阿爾佛列德從沒在地下基地的工作區抽過菸，通常男人會到休息室，拿著一杯咖啡，悠悠的抽完菸，喝幾口咖啡，再回去繼續工作，但最近布魯斯却常常看到對方在研究設計圖或作筆記時，菸是一根接著一根，或是搓揉著那張疲憊的臉後，盯著空氣沉思。而當他結束任務歸來，看到仍在基地工作的身影，他總會不自覺的想著，阿爾佛列德臉上的那些皺紋又增添了多少，他不會介意對方逐漸老去的容顏，他是愧疚於將對方拉進這條，屬於他自己的復仇及救贖之路。

「滾出去，這是我的私人休息時間。」  
阿爾佛列德打開拖車屋的門，對於他的雇主擅自闖入自己的客廳裡並不感到驚訝。  
「我不知道你喝這種酒。」布魯斯拿起十七年份的威士忌，對著瓶身瞧了瞧。  
「你不必知道。」阿爾佛列德脫掉外套，拿掉圍巾，隨意丟在沙發上。  
布魯斯發現當阿爾佛列德不是管家時，會顯露更多情緒，比如現在，他知道對方正在生氣且不耐煩。當自己年紀愈大，他越來越想知道，在職位之外，這個地位與自己平等的男人，過著怎樣的生活。  
「這是什麼？」布魯斯放下酒瓶時，看到旁邊的幾個相框，上面是他從小到大的畢業照，大多是他跟阿爾佛列德的合照。  
「用來提醒我自己，什麼才是適當的位置。」  
「阿爾佛列德……」  
「 我為你感到驕傲，真的。」阿爾佛列德為自己倒了一杯威士忌，坐到沙發上。「我很遺憾你的父母親沒能看到這些。每次看到這些照片，總覺得只是不久之前的事而已。」阿爾佛列德拿起相框，看著小時後以及青少年時期的布魯斯，深深感嘆。「我對你小時候無憂無慮的樣子都還記得很清楚，但看看現在的你，我老是在想，我是不是做錯了什麼，過了這麼多年，你依然不快樂。」  
「我的不幸是這個罪惡之城造成的，跟你無關。但我很幸運，有你陪伴著我。」  
「我無法代替你的父親，但我一直將你當成自己的兒子看待，我不該……」  
「我不是你兒子！」布魯斯打斷男人的話。「我不希望在我們曾經走到那步之後，你又要將我當成孩子看待，兩個無血緣的成年男子相愛，有什麼錯？」  
「對某些宗教跟國家來說可是錯得離譜。」  
「至少在這裡不是。」  
「對我來說是。你就這麼想得到一個答案？」  
「你要我放棄這層關係，就必須給出一個能說服我的理由。」  
「我養育你，但我和韋恩家的合約不包括床伴這個服務。」  
「你非得要把我們的關係說的那麼不堪？」  
「因為實話聽起來太傻。」  
阿爾佛列德放下酒杯，拿掉眼鏡，將臉埋在手掌裡。布魯斯不再繼續逼迫，他坐到沙發扶手上，將男人的肩攬進懷裡，一開始他還能感到阿爾佛列德的身體僵著，連呼吸都小心翼翼，在布魯斯輕輕摩娑男人的背，以溫順的方式鼓勵對方，阿爾佛列德才放鬆身體，頭依靠著他的胸膛。

沉默許久，阿爾佛列德終於鼓足勇氣，緩緩開口：「為主子送葬跟為愛人送葬的感覺是不一樣的。」

布魯斯啞然，他盡量活在當下，所以從沒仔細思考，如果自己死了 ，對阿爾佛列德的打擊會有多大；對方看起來總是一派從容，歲月的歷練讓男人似乎對任何事都有心裡準備，他一直以為，蝙蝠俠執行任務的高風險，對阿爾佛列德來說，是一件早已被接受的事實。布魯斯跟阿爾佛列德的生活及關係都很親密，他是不是因此將對方視為理所當然的存在，直到阿爾佛列德逃走的那個星期，布魯斯才驚覺，那就像是失去半個自我，尤其是，他從來都沒想過對方會有離開自己的一天。 

「而且，我也不能將你囚禁在只有我們兩人的世界裡。」阿爾佛列德繼續說道。  
「那有什麼不好？這是我自己作出的選擇，並不是你的錯。」  
「我無法阻止你去做任何事，因為我能理解你作這些事的原因，但你需要的是，一個能夠阻止你自殺的伴侶。」  
「我不是在自殺。」  
「你是。你總是不顧一切，或是不擇手段的去完成目標，卻將你自己的生命視為可被犧牲的。」  
「所有事都會有代價，這是我成為蝙蝠俠的代價之一。」  
「你不能老是單打獨鬥。」  
「我從來就不是一個人在戰鬥，我有你。」  
「那麼，至少在我死之前，請你別死，我沒辦法主持你的喪禮。」

布魯斯緊緊擁抱住阿爾佛列德，他無法做出百分百的保證，二十年來他從許多錯誤中學習教訓，但經驗法則在這多變的犯罪世界裡，不見得每次都管用，而他確實沒有將自己的性命擺在第一位；為了阿爾佛列德，他會試著每次都能活著回來，但沒辦法給對方一個承諾。

「這樣你滿意了嗎？」阿爾佛列德知道布魯斯的沉默代表什麼，他太清楚對方的思考方式，所以不需強求一個口頭上的約定，那毫無意義可言。

布魯斯對於這個答案還算滿意，因為他終於能確定，阿爾佛列德跟自己的愛是對等的，只是對男人來說，他們之間的關係，讓這份愛包含太多不同類型的情感，因此過於複雜而難以承擔。但這也給了布魯斯一線希望，耐心等待，或許有機會能夠讓阿爾佛列德改變想法；就算只能維持現狀，對方設下的範圍是上床之外的任何事，至少他能利用這點滿足自己的慾望，例如，之前要求的安慰式擁抱。

他最喜歡的是用餐時間，尤其晚餐，當他們喝著酒談論韋恩企業的工作或蝙蝠俠的任務時，布魯斯會用他之前的招數，握住阿爾佛列德的手，一開始，男人當然是嚴厲拒絕。  
「我說過，別這樣。」阿爾佛列德收回手，放到餐桌下。  
「你說除了上床之外不會拒絕我任何要求。拜託，我只是想握著你的手。」  
阿爾佛列德猶豫了一會兒，妥協的將手放回原處，布魯斯則是靜靜的握著，沒有像之前試探時那樣，挑逗的撫摸，他知道自己得盡量的讓肢體接觸不帶任何性暗示。  
「就當作是讓我放心，確定你真的不會離開我。」  
布魯斯露出那標準式苦笑，阿爾佛列德在這種時候，就會放棄他典型的嘲諷應答，安靜的滿足對方的需求。  
有時在餐廳用餐時，布魯斯會忽略所有的服務生跟鄰桌客人，照樣這麼作，他喜歡看著男人假裝鎮定的樣子。  
「想想媒體會怎麼報導布魯斯．韋恩。」  
「他們早就知道你是我的管家，也是韋恩企業的股東之一。跟你在一起沒什麼好報導的，就算是這樣握著你的手他們也不會在意，他們只會在意我跟哪個女人約會。」

另一個讓布魯斯感到愉悅的部分，是當阿爾佛列德幫他處理傷勢時，他會直盯著對方，完全不在乎傷口，就連阿爾佛列德故意使力包紮，他也不吭一聲。  
「 別那樣看我。」阿爾佛列德嘆氣道。  
「怎麼了？」  
「好像下一秒你就會撲上來，意圖太明顯了。」  
「但我沒有這麼作。」  
「對，你只是在想像。」  
「所以，可以給我一個睡前的擁抱嗎？」  
「不行。」  
阿爾佛列德知道布魯斯打的算盤，所以有時他還是得學會拒絕。

TBC


	3. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實肉已經寫完了，但暴字數，所以拆成兩章更新(汗)，然後我想還是警告一下，可能會OOC喔哈哈哈哈哈(毆)

第三章(約4700字)

在執法機構被腐敗的官僚制度搞到毫無作用，以及與一堆低劣的罪犯跟反社會人格的瘋子打交道的二十年間，布魯斯以為自己看到的人為悲劇已經夠多，但超人與氪星人的出現，讓他重新思考，這些擁有非凡力量的外星人，隨便一個都能造成重大傷亡，他付出一切想去保護的人事物，可以在短短幾分鐘內就化為烏有，二十年的非法正義比起這樣一次的大災難，簡直是小巫見大巫，讓他更加疑惑自己奉獻大半輩子的事業是否毫無意義，他一個普通人的力量，要怎麼才能與之抗衡？

大都會受到慘烈的創傷，而位在大都會的韋恩企業大樓也全毀，布魯斯忙著展開災難後的重建及救助，從對自己員工及其家屬的賠償補助，成立基金會，到針對幫助受災戶的非盈利組織，他也特別關注不幸失去雙親的孤兒，為此他利用自己的影響力並特別資助大都會的兒童收養機構，希望能讓這些因災難成為孤兒的孩子們受到更好的待遇，這些工作瑣碎且冗長，布魯斯知道官僚弊病在大企業中也很常見，他也不是那種把錢灑出去，能夠抵稅就不管事的富翁，所以送到他辦公桌的文件，絕對都會仔細過目，除了維持韋恩企業的運轉，又加上這些救助計劃、各種基金會等等的文件，因此在布魯斯．韋恩及蝙蝠俠的雙重身份外，他手頭又增加了許多文件審查的工作。

雖然有阿爾佛列德跟值得信賴的團隊協助，布魯斯還是覺得枯燥乏味的企畫文件跟審查過程幾乎淹沒了他，於是這段期間，蝙蝠俠依舊在夜裡出任務，不一定是追查大型的犯罪集團，可能就只是隨機巡邏，痛擊幾個意圖搶劫或強姦的罪犯，有時他會不小心出手過重，但不可否認的是，做為一個蝙蝠俠，出任務時總是能釋放他的怒氣，他從沒把這些說出口，直到阿爾佛列德發現他的狀況糟到不行時，才開口勸告。

「這是這個月第五次，我必須匿名通報警方，需要救護車隨同，好避免那些罪犯傷重不治，有必要作到這種地步嗎？」阿爾佛列德在停放蝙蝠車旁的樓梯等著蝙蝠俠歸來，布魯斯一出車門，男人隨即走向前質問。  
「他們罪有應得。」  
「高登和你談過了嗎？」  
「有。」  
「他應該有告訴你，出手時該收斂一點吧？」  
布魯斯沒有回答。  
「你不會聽我勸告，但我還是必須說出來，你這樣會讓高登陷入難堪的局面，非得逼他對你發出通緝令？」  
「我需要幫助，但你不會答應我。」  
「別為難我。」  
「我只是實話實說，你明知道我有多需要你！你明知道我不可能再回到你所希望的那種關係。」還帶著蝙蝠俠面具的布魯斯，用那低沉沙啞，及震懾罪犯的氣勢及語調，對阿爾佛列德發洩他近日累積的壓力。

阿爾佛列德杵在原地，看著布魯斯離去的背影，他以為時間能淡化一切，但對布魯斯及蝙蝠俠而言，根本沒有時間處理這件事，對方確實是出於尊重而遵守承諾，但不表示就能接受這樣的結果，那麼他自己呢？他真的有辦法埋葬這份情感嗎？阿爾佛列德目前不想去思考答案。

××× ××× ×××

由於韋恩企業也有支助政府研究氪星技術，布魯斯能合法從中獲取大量資料，其他跟政府承包工作的實驗室不可能會提供的機密，他就想辦法用偷的，只是不保證都能有結果。好不容易，布魯斯終於發現一道曙光，一種對氪星人致命的綠色石頭，但他也發現其中一個競爭者得腳步總是快上許多，因為竊取的資料中，有很多都是雷克斯企業主導的項目，或許路瑟跟軍方談做了秘密協議，其手段是他不恥去用的——賄賂政府機關跟及軍隊高層。布魯斯知道自己或許低估了雷克斯．路瑟的能力，但對他而言，尋找超人的弱點才是第一要事，他也不在乎超人在俗世間有沒有另一個身分，那無所謂，他不需要知道超人的偽裝，跟他認為自己是蝙蝠俠，而布魯斯．韋恩只是偽裝一樣。

雷克斯企業一些不太尋常的資料，引起蝙蝠俠偵探本能的好奇心，規模如此龐大的企業，為何會跟俄羅黑幫扯上關係，他將這作為線索的起點開始調查，只是越深入調查，他就越不知道路瑟在玩什麼把戲，一堆看似有用的線索都將他引到死胡同，這加劇了他的憤怒跟無力感。

酒精、處方箋藥物、性愛，脫掉蝙蝠俠的盔甲跟布魯斯．韋恩的西裝後，他殘破靈魂只能依附在這三樣東西上，才能勉強維持人的形體，雖然阿爾佛列德沒有完全拒絕自己，只是堅守了最低的原則，但布魯斯日漸消沉的意志，讓他對這份情感的渴求也越來越執著，無法再像之前那樣，只向阿爾佛列德索取最低限度的肢體接觸，因為一旦碰觸到對方，他知道自己絕對會不顧男人的意願與否，做出無法原諒的行為，於是他選擇保持距離，另尋發洩的管道。

布魯斯和女人在一起時，得保持風趣有禮，或是溫柔或是激情，或任何他們當下所需要的情境，重點就是要讓性愛，從開始到結束都是愉悅的，畢竟這是雙方尋求一夜情的目的，就算是花錢請應召女郎，他也絕對會遵守這些原則，因為這些女性沒有虧欠他什麼，反而是在滿足他的需求。只是當他說著那些逗人開心的話語時，內心是麻木、鬱悶且慍怒，花花公子遊戲人間的面具，從沒讓他這麼需要且厭惡，蝙蝠俠的那面冷眼看著這一齣齣戲持續上演，每當戲劇下幕後，他都懷疑自己哪天是不是會精神分裂。 

「高潭黃金單身漢重回情場，布魯斯．韋恩想婚了？」  
「與布魯斯．韋恩共度良宵的神秘伴侶是高級妓女？」  
「布魯斯．韋恩閃電結婚？」

阿爾佛列德將八卦小報跟其他報紙丟到餐桌上，不僅八卦記者們注意到花花公子過度活躍的約會，連一般媒體也開始報導這些風流韻事。雖說他也必須為這件事負起一些責任，畢竟是自己將對方推開，但他還是有點不開心，幾次之後，阿爾佛列德說服自己，他不開心的原因是，希望布魯斯可以好好找個對象，而不是沒完沒了的一夜情。

「你這個年紀也差不多該要個繼承人。」阿爾佛列德將兩人的早餐擺放好。  
「我試過了。」布魯斯看都沒看，就將八卦小報丟到空的餐椅上。  
「我是指韋恩家族企業的繼承人，而不是蝙蝠俠的繼承人。參加那麼多上流人士的聚會，你有很多優秀的人選。」  
「娶一個我不會愛的人，對任何女人來說都很殘酷。」  
「如果是企業或政治之間的利益聯姻，那就不會，你們只會是各取所需，也製造了雙贏局面。」  
「那蝙蝠俠該怎麼辦？我不可能在雙重身分之外又加上丈夫跟父親的職責。」  
「你也不可能當一輩子的蝙蝠俠，總要計畫你的退休生活。」  
「我會當到我死的那天。」  
布魯斯邊喝咖啡邊看向阿爾佛列德，雖然只是一瞬間，但他很確定對方生氣的瞪了他一眼。  
「真該在你抽屜裡的保險套上刺洞，想想有多少女人願意為你生下繼承者。」阿爾佛列德舉起刀叉，維持他優雅的儀態，繼續享用盤子上煎至焦脆的培根。  
「或是你直接拿我的精子去卵子銀行作人工授精，再找個代理孕母。」  
「你以為我沒想過嗎？我後悔極了。」  
「現在也不遲。」布魯斯露出一個輕挑的微笑。  
「不，我不會再和你上床，放棄吧。你考慮過我的歲數嗎？」  
「你還沒老到不能動。」  
「我老了，我們都會老，想要我替你辦喪禮，就給韋恩家添個後代，至少還有個血親在場。」  
「然後再讓你獨自養育一個孤兒嗎？好修正你的錯誤？」布魯斯的咖啡杯在餐桌上發出不小的聲音，杯內的液體也濺到他手上。  
「恐怕我活不了那麼久，你該考慮僱個新管家。」  
「我說過多少次，是這座城市造就了我，不是你，你沒做錯任何事。」  
「我本可拒絕幫你。」阿爾佛列德放下刀叉，迅速用餐巾擦了一下嘴，準備起身離去。  
「但你沒有丟下我。」布魯斯及時抓住阿爾佛列德的手臂，將對方留在原位。  
「這是我寵壞你的後果，所以確保你能活著回來是我的職責。」  
「如果你認為這都是你的錯，那麼何不乾脆錯到底，我需要你，不論你認為這種關係錯得有多離譜，這是無法改變的事實。」  
「能不能改變，只是願不願意的問題。」  
「我不願意，也辦不到。」布魯斯傾身靠近阿爾佛列德。「我快撐不下去了。」

布魯斯吻了阿爾佛列德，那只是輕柔的貼在對方的雙唇上，並且快速一掠就離開，他很慶幸這次年長的男人沒有拒絕或反抗，不過也就只能做到這種程度，布魯斯起身穿上西裝外套，拿著公事包走出玻璃屋，走之前他看見阿爾佛列德還繼續坐在位置上發愣。

待布魯斯走了一段時間，阿爾佛列德才像回過神一般，走向酒櫃，倒了今天第一杯威士忌，聽到布魯斯幾乎絕望的求救，那道本來就不夠穩固防線開始動搖。「那麼何不乾脆錯到底」，是啊，何不呢，這幾乎說服了他，他認為結束戀人關係，從理智上分析對雙方都有好處，但布魯斯做不到，而他必須承認自己只是表面做得到，實際上則是逃避，他害怕付出越多，對這樣的愛渴求越多，會傷的越重。  
阿爾佛列德拿著酒杯走到布魯斯的房間，坐在那張凌亂的床上，小酌一口，看著床邊桌上的空酒瓶跟處方箋藥罐，有好幾個橘色罐子已經空無一物，他拉開抽屜，裡面還有更多罐橘色小瓶子：止痛藥、抗焦慮藥、安眠藥，天曉得其他抽屜還有哪些，他上次坐在這張床的時候可沒這些東西。

上次坐在這裡，是幾年前的事？他想，約莫三年多吧。當他們還在交往時，偶而會在這裡過夜，有時候他們會做愛，更多時候是布魯斯抱著他睡覺，但他總覺得那像是對方在彌補小時候沒滿足的部分，一開始他很不習慣被一個高大男人緊緊的摟著，更不習慣睡覺時旁邊有人，但看布魯斯睡得那麼安詳，沒有惡夢，沒有翻來覆去，他開始喜歡在這裡過夜的日子。

阿爾佛列德將酒杯放到床邊桌，開始整理床鋪，突然想起布魯斯第一次完全佔有他的情形。在那之前，他們的性愛多半是接吻跟互相撫慰，或是口交，阿爾佛列德很滿足這種程度的性愛，但布魯斯想要更多，他也知道對方很有耐心的在等待，他很清楚那是另一種程度的感官刺激，只是那時的他已經過了十多年沒有性生活的日子。

那天是怎麼開始的，阿爾佛列德印象非常深刻，因為他很喜歡那個夜晚的月色。

他們酒量都不錯，但那天在餐廳喝的葡萄酒稍多了些，雖然阿爾佛列德時常充當布魯斯的司機，而布魯斯也較喜歡自己開車，只是微醺的他們都不適合開車，他們請私人司機停在韋恩莊園的入口，決定慢慢散步走到布魯斯的玻璃屋。 莊園裡有著密密叢叢的綠地跟樹林，沒多少人造光害，於是月光皎潔的足以讓他們看的見道路，夜空中的繁星點點，一直是阿爾佛列德的最愛，總讓他想起，夜裡在英國鄉間那寬闊的綠地上行走時，所看見的星空。他們以前也常這樣慢步，有一搭沒一搭聊著韋恩企業和蝙蝠俠的事，但正式交往後，讓這一切感覺都不一樣了， 布魯斯牽著阿爾佛列德的手，初冬的寒意讓他自然而然地靠著對方，這樣牽手走路對現在的他們而言，是如此自然，帶給他安心及寬慰，卻又讓他覺得愧疚，因為阿爾佛列德記得在布魯斯還小時，老是喜歡在莊園裡到處亂竄，為了安全，他總是牽著布魯斯的手，免得一溜煙這孩子就不見人影，雖然現在的處境已全然不同，但每一次的肢體接觸，都會讓他想起布魯斯小時候的鮮明形象，罪孽感總是悄悄竄出，而唯一能作的就是一再忽略，他確實愛著這個男人，以情人的身分在愛著布魯斯。  
他們沒有交談，默默無語的一步接著一步，四周靜謐的只剩他們踩踏在砂礫上的腳步聲。當他們走到能看見韋恩大宅時，布魯斯停下，阿爾佛列德看著對方，有那麼一瞬間他覺得自己看見的是哀傷，月光的亮度不足以分辨細微的表情，布魯斯很快的回過頭，給了他一個微笑，一個沒有帶著苦澀的笑容，這對布魯斯來說是難得一見的行為，阿爾佛列德鬆了一口氣，微笑以對，並主動吻了布魯斯，一個單純表達愛意的吻，但布魯斯在他的唇離開時又緊追而上，一手捧著他的臉，一手扶著他的腰後，將吻轉換為侵略的渴望。  
「今天你會在我那邊過夜嗎？」布魯斯的食指鬆開阿爾佛列德的圍巾，並輕輕刮搔著對方的喉結。  
「你給過我選擇的機會嗎？」  
「我沒給過嗎？」  
「你清楚的很。」阿爾佛列德看了一眼手錶。「給我半個小時。」  
他們加快腳步 ，甚至開始跑起步來，像兩個浮躁的青少年在作毫無意義的小比賽，阿爾佛列德聽到布魯斯的笑聲，而他自己也笑了，他們在交叉路口停下，布魯斯走向玻璃屋，阿爾佛列德則走向他的拖車屋。他覺得自己像個剛談戀愛的青少年一樣，期待著某些事，突然覺得這樣的自己傻得可笑，但這時的他不想考慮太多，只想和心愛的人渡過愉快的時光。

TBC


	4. 第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 繼續警告，可能會OOC喔~~~~~

第四章(約6100字)

阿爾佛列德大老遠的就能看到玻璃屋的火光，他一進門，就發現布魯斯已經換上較輕便的衣服，深灰色T恤跟黑色運動款的舒適長褲，半蹲在壁爐邊添著柴火，桌上放著他偏愛的威士忌。  
「你嫌我們今晚喝的不夠醉嗎？」阿爾佛列德脫掉鞋子，踏過地毯，慵懶的半躺在靠近壁爐那端的沙發上，布魯斯則是直直盯著他看。「怎麼了？」阿爾佛列德疑惑的回望對方。  
「沒什麼，只是很少看到你穿這樣。」  
阿爾佛列德穿著柔軟棉質的中國領白色上衣，最上端的兩顆扣子沒有扣上，搭著一件布料較厚的浴袍式赭色外套，褲子則是褐色的寬鬆款式，並將雙腳交互疊著放在長型沙發上，讓褲管底下露出赤裸的腳踝跟腳掌。  
「你又不是沒看過。」阿爾佛列德不在乎布魯斯的目光，依舊處之泰然。  
「這種異國情調的服裝，你穿起來特別……好看。」布魯斯斟酌了一下用字，決定把原本的形容詞吞回肚裡。接著他替對方跟自己的杯裡添上酒，遞上酒杯後，便坐在阿爾佛列德的腳邊。  
「你本來想說什麼？」阿爾佛列德邊喝著酒邊質問布魯斯。  
「……性感。」布魯斯猶豫了一下，還是窘迫的說出實話。另外，他也喜歡對方沒戴眼鏡的樣子。  
「得了吧，一個老頭子有什麼性感可言。」  
「你能輕易拆穿我的謊言，但你自己卻是個差勁的說謊者。你明知道自己的魅力，也懂得如何運用。」  
「例如？」阿爾佛列德挑釁的問道。  
「這裡。」布魯斯來回摩挲阿爾佛列德的腳踝。「還有這裡。」接著將手移到阿爾佛列德沒扣上的衣襟，用手指撫摸著對方的鎖骨。「而且你的頭髮還有點濕。」布魯斯撥開對方額頭前的幾縷髮絲。  
「你也一樣。」阿爾佛列德將手指伸進布魯斯那摻雜著些許白色的髮堆裡，滑過他手指縫隙的除了髮絲，還有細小的水珠。

如果要說布魯斯總是主動的那方是不準確的，阿爾佛列德更像是佈下精緻陷阱的獵人，他知道布魯斯對自己的依賴與癡迷，而通常他只需等待，不用多久布魯斯就會被餌吸引；有時只要更改一點點的肢體動作，或是說話的語氣，獵物就自動上門了，他曾告訴自己，不該這樣做，但他還是一次又一次的犯下引誘的罪行。

「你抽了菸？」布魯斯靠近阿爾佛列德的頸部時，聞到抽菸後殘留在身上的氣味。  
「你沒說過，你討厭菸味。」  
「不，只是你在焦慮時才會抽菸。」  
「你跟男人做過嗎？」  
「算有吧。大學的時候有幾次，但通常都是他們主動……」  
「主動？」  
「……直接騎在我身上。」  
「所以你知道，我為何不得不抽上幾根菸。」  
「你可以教我怎麼作，你知道我會學得很快。」布魯斯的大拇指撫過阿爾佛列德的唇，但沒有吻對方。「我記得以前你還蠻常出去約會。」  
「什麼時候？」  
「大學那幾年，有幾個假期你沒發現我提早回家，我看到你出門時，會打扮得跟平常不一樣。」  
「只是跟幾個老朋友見見面。」  
「那幾個看起來可不像『只是』朋友。」  
「你跟蹤我？」阿爾佛列德推開逐步逼近的布魯斯。  
「只是好奇。」  
「這下子我覺得跟蹤狂和偵探，根本只有一線之隔。」  
「身為僱主，我得弄清楚你是在跟哪些人來往。」  
「 在你成為蝙蝠俠之前，我還以為自己擁有私人時間跟假期，結果從那時候就沒了。」  
「只是找機會練習。」  
「你用我來磨練你的偵探技能？」  
「從熟悉的人開始比較容易。」  
「要是我那時知道這件事，絕對會辭職走人。」  
阿爾佛列德覺得又氣又好笑，他知道布魯斯有一定程度的控制狂，所以他才會更在乎自己的隱私，但他不知道布魯斯為了成為蝙蝠俠，到底從幾歲就開始在搗鼓這些事。  
「不，你不會。」布魯斯在阿爾佛列德的唇上輕吻一下。「你不會讓我孤獨的留在這裡。」  
「我果然還是太寵你了。」  
布魯斯覆在阿爾佛列德身上，開始親吻領口附近，那些沒被衣物覆蓋的肌膚。他的外套被布魯斯褪下，丟到一旁的沙發上。  
「到臥室去。」  
阿爾佛列德只是輕聲說了一句，布魯斯便迅速起身，抓起他的手腕往臥室直奔。

安靜的玻璃屋裡除了衣物的摩娑聲、他倆的接吻聲，剩下的就是，脈搏在阿爾佛列耳內鼓噪的聲音，那加快的心跳聲大得讓他覺得對方都能聽見。  
阿爾佛列德坐在床中央，布魯斯雙腿岔開跪在他臀部兩旁，高大且鍛鍊得厚實的體魄，籠罩在他上方，侵略性十足但動作卻是輕柔如羽，布魯斯一邊親吻他，一邊將衣服上剩下的扣子慢慢解開，而他則是忙著在接吻空隙，將對方的上衣脫掉，長繭的大手在他的身體四處遊蕩，他喜歡布魯斯那雙手的觸感，粗糙的質感讓肌膚掠取更多感覺，接著手移到了他寬鬆的長褲裡，磨蹭著布料底下逐漸硬挺的炙熱，阿爾佛列德雙手圍繞至布魯斯的後肩上，仰起頭且閉上眼睛，讓對方吸吮自己的側頸，隨著布魯斯的手增加力道，他也逐漸收緊自己手指，那能讓對方的皮膚留下一道道淺淺的抓痕，但即便身體正在歷經性愛帶來的愉悅，他發出的聲音還是極其微弱，基於擺脫不了的愧疚，他無法完全放縱於布魯斯給予的快感，阿爾佛列德對這種想法感到矛盾，他既渴望著布魯斯，卻又認為這是一種過錯。  
布魯斯的手離開，將阿爾佛列德的上衣丟到一旁，讓他平躺後，又剝除他身上的所有布料，布魯斯覆在阿爾佛列德上方，腰部一次次的往下擠壓，雖然隔著布料，他還是能明顯感受到對方的下身越來越硬，布魯斯趁此時吻上他那微張的雙唇，而阿爾佛列德早已勃起的陰莖頂端，開始變的濕滑，將布魯斯的長褲沾染出水漬。  
「你得教我怎麼作，我不想傷到你。」接著布魯斯也脫掉下半身的衣物，越過他的身體從床頭櫃拿出保險套跟潤滑液。  
「我已經準備好了。」阿爾佛列德剛剛清潔時有試著擴張，雖然他很久沒這樣做了，但他認為自己已經做好充分的準備。  
「我不這麼認為，你已經很久沒跟其他人約會了。」布魯斯一邊說，一邊磨蹭著阿爾佛列德的靠近鼠蹊部的大腿內測，示意他分開雙腿，接著將沾滿潤滑液的手指抵在穴口，進入兩根手指時確實很順利，此刻阿爾佛列德深深的吸了一口氣。  
「你這控制狂到底要干涉我多少私生活？」當布魯斯的手指在他體內進出時，阿爾佛列德還是努力維持平穩的口氣，但呼吸開始變得沉重。  
「如果可以的話，我會佔據你全部的生活。」  
「你『已經』這麼作了，混帳，我開始後悔跟你在一起。」  
「來不及了。」布魯斯露出得意的笑容。  
當布魯斯的手指抽離時，阿爾佛列德悶著嘴發出小小的抗議聲，布魯斯加了更多潤滑液，試著想插入三根手指時，發現穴口似乎無法容納更多，於是布魯斯改為淺淺的進出，並一邊按摩他的括約肌。  
「別玩了，你可以直接進來。」阿爾佛列德催促著布魯斯，因為他怕罪惡感跟羞恥感，隨時都會讓自己改變心意。  
「你會後悔的，我說過不想傷到你。」  
「少囉嗦。」  
阿爾佛列德翻過自己的身體，把枕頭墊在自己的腹部，並提高腰身抬起臀部，將自己的臉埋在另一顆枕頭裡，多年沒有性生活這點，讓他對於在另一個人面前，全身赤裸並展開自己，變得不再那麼沉著自在，他的身體因此而微微顫抖著。布魯斯扶著阿爾佛列德的腰部，將陰莖緩緩的插入時，他確實後悔了，阿爾佛列德知道布魯斯的尺寸不小，但他沒料到太久沒作的影響這麼大，他屏住呼吸，陷入枕頭的雙手，指關節因用力而泛白。  
「天，你太緊了，這樣行不通。」布魯斯只插入一部分就停住，他開始往後退。  
「等等，先別動，待會兒就習慣了。」  
布魯斯嘆口氣，開始親吻阿爾佛列德的背跟耳後。「別逞強。」一手在他的乳首輕輕畫圈，另一隻手在陰囊跟肛門之間的會陰處磨蹭，不希望他因疼痛而萎靡。  
阿爾佛列德因布魯斯提供的快感，而渴求更多，他想起該怎麼放鬆身體，幾次深呼吸後，他的臀部慢慢往後靠，逐漸吞沒布魯斯的陰莖，此刻能聽見布魯斯的低鳴聲，他回想起自己曾經多麼喜愛這種被充滿的感覺，接著阿爾佛列德緩慢的晃動腰部，而布魯斯跟著這個步調慢慢進出，等到他的括約肌習慣了對方的陰莖，且能順利的抽插時，他微微調整腰部，好讓布魯斯的能夠頂到刺激前列腺的位置。  
「啊！」阿爾佛列德驚呼一聲，布魯斯知道自己做對了，便開始往那個方向進攻，速度跟力道變得更快且更大，雖然阿爾佛列德開始迷失在即將高潮的愉悅中，他卻只是張著嘴，發出輕微的喘氣聲。當布魯斯沉迷於在他體內衝刺，享受那緊緻包圍的快感時，他開始捋動自己的陰莖，隨著被布魯斯強烈撞擊臀部的節奏，很快他就射精了，高潮過後的阿爾佛列德雖然想放鬆身體趴在床上，但布魯斯還抓著他的腰部繼續挺進，刺激著前列腺，這對他來說已經超過感官能承載的範圍，神志開始迷離，他隱約聽到布魯斯的低吼聲，接著就是感覺到背後的重量，布魯斯在他耳邊喘著氣，迷戀的撫摸著他黏膩的身體，從肩部到腰部，彷彿不想離開。  
「你再這樣壓著，我會窒息。」  
「我想一直留在你裡面。」布魯斯親吻他的肩膀。  
「別傻了，至少換個姿勢吧。」  
布魯斯將他們調整成側躺的的姿勢，從背後緊緊摟著阿爾佛列德，他任由對方處置，太久沒經歷這麼激烈性愛，阿爾佛列德現在只想睡覺，而布魯斯也真的就維持這個姿勢，直到他睡著之前，都還能感覺到，布魯斯對自己的身體，愛不釋手的又親又吻。

雖然他們正式交往的日子只有短短兩個月，但那短暫時光記憶是如此鮮明。阿爾佛列德的那杯威士忌已經喝完，布魯斯的床鋪都換上乾淨的床套組，空酒瓶跟空的藥罐子也都丟到垃圾桶，他迅速的將餐桌跟廚房收拾乾淨後，倒了今天早上的第二杯的威士忌，坐在客廳的那張茶几旁，看著湖水被風颳起的漣漪，更多回憶湧上心頭，酒杯很快地又見底。當他注意到茶几上的文件，才想起不該在一大早就將自己灌醉，下午他還得到韋恩企業大樓開會，阿爾佛列德很討厭這種場合，但身為股東及董事會的一員，不得不去，他知道大部分的董事會員對他的管家身分很有意見，因為他所持的股份比他們都還多。阿爾佛列德當然比較喜歡在蝙蝠洞穴裡打造各種小玩意兒，不過多虧了軍隊的訓練跟布魯斯的教授，在商場上他一樣能成為布魯斯的第二把交椅。

回到他的拖車屋，阿爾佛列德打開自己的床邊的抽屜，盯著兩個橘色半透明的小罐子，裡面的處方箋藥丸逐日減少，雖然不像布魯斯的抽屜那麼誇張，但他也必須依靠藥物才能睡著，他關上抽屜，躺在床上閉著眼思考，布魯斯快撐不住，而他還能撐多久？三年的時間讓他明白，不管是拒絕或是接受，他都一樣感到痛苦，是不是該承認，結束戀人關係的好處大於壞處，只是他一廂情願的想法。

××× ××× ×××

第一個被蝙蝠俠烙印的罪犯死在監獄時，媒體只是小幅報導，有人認為只是巧合，監獄裡的械鬥及謀殺案時有所聞，第三個之後，媒體們開始軒然大波、鋪天蓋地的猜測，例如蝙蝠俠是否串通警方或是某些罪犯，委託他們在監獄裡針對被他烙印的人進行謀殺，或是蝙蝠俠自己進入監獄親自動手的言論甚囂塵上，這種非法正義已經超過一些人的容忍，譴責的人們開始公開表示或宣傳，希望蝙蝠俠停止干涉警方辦案。

阿爾佛列德知道蝙蝠俠的底線隨著過去的經驗，有越來越低的趨勢，但不包括直接跟間接的蓄意謀殺，他擔心繼續下去，會影響蝙蝠俠跟高登之間多年的合作跟信任，他認為高登不會相信這些謠言，只是如果越來越多人相信，加上前陣子蝙蝠俠出手過重的事蹟，高登或許會在輿論壓力下，發出蝙蝠俠的通緝令。

「這個新規則對你來說代表什麼？烙印？我可沒想到你會作到這種程度，那是勝利品的標示嗎？」  
「我不能隨意且故意的殺了他們，至少在混亂的戰鬥狀況之外，這是我跟高登談好的條件，得留些活口交給執法機構處理，但二十多年來，他們或許變得習慣，開始覺得蝙蝠俠已經軟弱不堪，我希望每當他們看到這個傷痕，就會想起我帶給他們的痛苦跟恐懼。」  
「但有人代替你執行了審判跟死刑，你不該去追查這件事嗎？」  
「那倒是替我省事，這世界又少了一個罪犯。」布魯斯輕蔑一笑。  
「那些人或許罪不致死。你知道媒體現在怎麼污衊蝙蝠俠的名聲嗎？」  
「人們厭惡及害怕罪犯，蝙蝠俠執行非法正義時也是個罪犯，不管名聲是好是壞，他們都必須懼怕我，這是遏止他們犯罪的第一道防線。」

蝙蝠俠再度出門夜巡，阿爾佛列德認為這更像狩獵，他知道蝙蝠俠今天的出巡不是為了尋找線索，而是為了滿足自身需求的行動，他照慣例坐在螢幕前當後勤，但大多時候他都沒有說話，即使知道這將留下惡名，阿爾佛列德也只是沉默的看著，蝙蝠俠將烙印留在每個被他獵到的罪犯身上， 因為他的勸說無法動搖下定決心的蝙蝠俠。但至少，他不用再匿名通報警方，需要救護車隨行，來緊急處置那些被蝙蝠俠痛毆致昏迷的罪犯。

阿爾佛列德認為自己幫助蝙蝠俠，就無法再幫助布魯斯．韋恩。蝙蝠俠對於罪犯跟超人的偏執，日以繼夜侵蝕著布魯斯的心智，讓這個身心疲憊的男人只剩下慍怒及悲憤。

蝙蝠俠歸途期間，阿爾佛列德走到布魯斯的臥室，坐在床邊，從床邊桌的抽屜裡挑出兩罐藥瓶，他應該準備水，但卻放了一瓶威士忌，並倒了一杯酒，放在橘色藥罐旁。  
「你不該在這裡。」布魯斯換下蝙蝠裝，沖完澡才回到臥室，肩上披著擦頭髮的毛巾，看到阿爾佛列德在他的房間裡，確實讓布魯斯有點驚訝，但他認為對方應該知道，在這裡待著會有什麼後果。  
「你這幾天睡得好嗎？今天你的動作不是很協調，也出現不少失誤。」  
「不好，睡睡醒醒，幾乎沒怎麼睡。」  
「你有吃藥嗎？」  
「有，但我吃的量已經超過醫囑，呃……超過很多，但還是不管用。」  
「如果我在這邊過夜，你會睡得比較好嗎？」  
「你知道自己在說什麼嗎？」  
「到這邊來。」阿爾佛列德拍拍自己身旁的位置。布魯斯坐好之後，他看著地板，繼續說道：「我因為不忍心讓你獨自一人被復仇吞噬，而辜負了你父母對你的期望；我因為太過軟弱，無法承受你的離去，而辜負了你對我的期望。」阿爾佛列德轉過身看著布魯斯，對方不可置信的表情讓他苦澀的微微一笑。「你說得對，既然都錯了，那就錯……」

布魯斯以吻打斷阿爾佛列德的獨白，一開始布魯斯吻得小心翼翼，他害怕對方最後的結論，會跟自己所希望的有出入，但年長男人的唇與舌隨即熱烈回應，右手也捧住他的臉頰，布魯斯抓住阿爾佛列德的雙肩，吻從輕觸變成深吻，布魯斯幾乎是不願意結束這個吻，直到對方按住他的胸膛，輕輕推開，但右手依舊留在他的臉頰上。  
「你得好好休息。」  
「你所謂的過夜，是只有今晚，還是……」  
「不是只有今晚。」  
布魯斯緊緊抱住阿爾佛列德，臉埋在男人的肩膀上，似乎不敢相信，他的祈求終於成真。  
阿爾佛列德則溫柔的順著布魯斯的背，是種安撫，也是個承諾。他還有一些話沒說出口，大概永遠也不會對布魯斯說——我犯了一項又一項的罪過，而我會背負著它們一起進棺材，因為我永遠無法為這些事贖罪。

阿爾佛列德像是在懸崖邊，看著所愛之人一步步的邁向邊緣並開始墜落，如果這時抓住對方，他也只能一起往下墬，那麼，就乾脆陪著魯斯一起沒入， 比地獄還黝暗的深淵吧。

「你兩種都吃嗎？」阿爾佛列德突然開口問道。  
「什麼？」  
「抗焦慮跟安眠藥。」  
「嗯。」  
「看來我們的醫生開的藥都一樣。」  
布魯斯詫異的看著他。  
「不是只有你一個睡不好。」  
阿爾佛列德從兩個藥罐各拿一顆，再拿起酒杯。  
「你知道這些藥不應該跟酒一起服用吧。」  
「你哪次是配著水服用？」  
「沒有。」他們喝太多酒、抽太多菸、吃太多處方箋藥物，兩個為高譚市打擊罪犯的男人，淪落成這些東西的上癮者。  
「那就對了。嘴張開。」  
布魯斯打開嘴巴，阿爾佛列德將藥丸放到對方的舌上，自己再喝了一口威士忌，以嘴喂給布魯斯，布魯斯吞下藥丸後，像是進行一種儀式般，再對阿爾佛列德重複同樣的動作。接著他脫掉領帶、西裝背心、皮帶、長褲，只穿著襯衫跟底褲，跟布魯斯一起躺到床上，對方喜歡從後面抱著阿爾佛列德的腰部。等待藥效發揮作用時，他感覺到布魯斯似乎勃起了。  
「布魯斯，你……」  
「抱歉，別管它，睡吧。」  
酒精加劇了藥物的作用，阿爾佛列德很快就進入夢鄉，而布魯斯因為有了阿爾佛列德的陪伴，終於能夠好好睡上一覺。

TBC

※貼心提醒：吃藥最好還是配合白開水服用喔<3歐美影視老是用酒配藥，我都懷疑他們一般人難道也都這樣吃？不會吃死人嗎？還是肝都鐵打的？(毆)


End file.
